Caught Red Handed (part 1)
by Madeline Crewe
Summary: The anger Clarisse feels towards Joseph about another Mia fiasco turns into fire. They only had a half hour...but they get caught red handed!


"Joseph! How could you let her do a thing like that?" Queen Clarisse scolded to her head of security. Joseph had never seen her so angry before.

"You're right, I should have paid closer attention to her after school activities," replied Joseph. Clarisse scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You _lost _her! And when you found her, she was drag racing in that blue death contraption of hers all throughout San Francisco!" She stood out of her chair and slammed her fist on her desk. "This is absolutely unnacceptable! I mean, eventually she will have to take my place as queen of Genovia...I-I just don't know what to say or do anymore!" She turned around to face the closed curtains hanging behind her and she crossed her arms, still fuming. Joseph tried to hold back his laughter as she spoke; her whale's tail stuck out of her low rise dress pants as she stood from her chair. He couldn't help but picture her wearing the little piece of white lace without the pants. Instantly he felt his own pants tighten.

"Sex," he thought to himself, "should be the last thing on my mind...she's super pissed!" He did his best to hide his growing arousal. Suddenly, the pen in her hand flew across her office as she continued to stress just how irresponsable he and Mia had been. "Oh, bother!" She walked over and bent down to pick it up. Her white lace thong stuck out even more. Joseph had to bite his tongue from letting out a moan. He looked down, only to realize he had been rubbing himself as she lectured on.

"Please tell me she didn't notice!" he silently prayed. Then a thought came to his mind; the last time she had gotten angry, he begged on his knees for forgiveness, and then the makeup sex... "Muy Caliente," he mumbled under his breath. A greater force took over him. Before she could bend back upright, Joseph came from behind her and tugged lightly at the lace. She shot up in an instant.

"What the-?!" He quickly let go, biting his lower lip so he couldn't smile. Clarisse didn't know what to make of his sudden move. She narrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "Joseph! I am stunned at you!" He gulped.

"Your Majesty, I am terribly sorry...not for just losing Mia, but for not respecting your boundaries...perhaps I should leave." He began to head towards the door, when he felt a tug at his own boxers. This caused a great shock to go through his erection. The pain and pleasure mixed together delighted his senses. He gasped as she pulled tighter.

"I blelieve Mia and Lily called this a 'wedgie'," she giggled. Now it was Joseph's turn to be stunned.

"Your Majesty...," he moaned as she tugged at the fabric, causing friction. "Please, not like this...torture me if you must, but let it be from your own touch...grant me that at least!" Clarisse let out a loud laugh at the sight of him begging for her. How she wanted to be merciless and continue pulling at his black boxers, but she forced herself to let go; she loved him too much. She didn't want him to know it yet, but she had wanted him the entire morning; the thong was worn on purpose. However, she hadn't planned on getting angry at him. She could feel the bloodflow from her head being redirected to between her legs. Joseph turned around, still very much surprised at the queen. "Clarisse, I really can't apologize enough for today's fiasco-" She kissed him full on the lips, letting him feel her hard nipples against his thin shirt, in which he squeezed her against himself even more, letting her feel just how hungry he was for her.

"Oh, Joseph..." She trickled her fingers down his abdomen and to right below his belt. She paused.

"Are you alright, Clarissse?" She pushed him to lie down on top of her desk, creating a terrible mess of things falling and breaking onto the floor.

"I've wanted you all day," she whispered. Joseph happened to look at the clock hanging on the wall.

"We only have half an hour before Mia is due to meet you here," he warned. Clarisse kissed him again.

"That will never be enough time..._unless_..." She removed herself from his hold only for a minute as she unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, letting them fall to the ground. Joseph couldn't help but lightly stroke himself as he watched her move. Those legs of hers never failed to turn him on. She caught him handling himself out of the corner of her eye. Then she did the unthinkable. She untied the two top ribbons of her white lace thong and let it drop to the ground as well. Joseph's mouth opened in utter desire.

"Oh, god, Clarisse..." She joined him on the desk again. She carefully placed his hand him position as she adjusted herself for easy access. She looked at him with her piercing blue eyes as her hands undid his own pants and slid them down. Her fingers made their way across his lap and imitated the stroking motion he was doing just a few moments earlier. He closed his eyes. Then she gently tugged on his ear with her teeth and whispered,

"Touch me." She could feel his hand shaking from nervousness and the waves of pleasure she was giving him. He slowly moved into her, creating a quake that shook her entire being. "Joseph...oh..._oh_!" They were moving quickly due to the time limit. Clarisse's heart pounded as she came first. "JOSEPH!" she screamed, moving herself harder against him. He too let out a moan of completion. Just then, they heard a scream that wasn't either of them.

"OH. MY. GOD. GRANDMA!" Clarisse just about fell backwards off the desk and looked up.

"Oh shit!" She began to pick up her clothes off the floor and cover her bottom half. Mia then looked at Joseph.

"Oh god...eew!" She ran out of the office, screaming that she needed to wash her eyes out. Clarisse and Joseph exchanged alarmed looks.

"Well, Clarisse," Joseph said, "it appears we've been caught _red handed_!"


End file.
